


An Ineffable Family

by Yvesriba



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Parents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvesriba/pseuds/Yvesriba
Summary: This is my Grow Better! Holiday Exchange gift for @tony_bunbun on Instagram (they are not on AO3). The prompt was for them as parents, with female Aziraphale. Their child is taking first steps and they are both there to enjoy the exciting moment.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 13
Collections: Grow Better / Scribbling Vaguely Downwards - Holiday Swap '20





	An Ineffable Family

**Author's Note:**

> Please do take a look at @tony_bunbun 's art on IG. The cartoons are adorable, with a truly unique and delightful style! Their entries for the October 2020 Art Apocalypse are terrific and funny! One of my favorite fandom artists.


End file.
